Data queuing and management techniques therefore are well known and are used in existing and commercially available network equipments. These techniques are mainly developed for link characteristics in networks with stable and static bandwidth conditions.
Due to various reasons the bandwidth capacity in a network can vary over time.
The need for traffic queuing for data services using a communication system varies with the available capacity. The desired data queue lengths in good conditions differ from the ones in poor conditions.
There is hence a more challenging demand on data queuing management in systems with varying conditions than compared to systems with static and stable conditions, for reliable data services.
Utilizing known and existing techniques for data queuing in communication systems with varying conditions may reduce the quality of experience for delay sensitive services due to the fact that a relatively long queuing delay is allowed in such communications systems.